


Suck

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Naughtiness, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God…the way his lips wrapped around it…tight and perfect, cheeks concave with the action of sucking.  Unf…he was made to have something in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

 

 

God…the way his lips wrapped around it…tight and perfect, cheeks concave with the action of sucking.  Unf…he was _made_ to have something in his mouth.

His lips were wet, perfectly plump and pink, and…. Woooow, he was really working it.  His endurance was unbelievable.  How long had it been since he’d taken a breath? 

He released it with a pop, but his tongue curled around it, unwilling to let it all the way go.  He licked it along the side for a moment, flashed a cheeky grin, then wrapped his lips around it once more.  He sucked, and kept on sucking… now THAT was dedication.

His throat worked as he swallowed, his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Cas shifted uncomfortably in the booth across from Dean, watching as the other man practically made love to a straw in order to suck down the last of his strawberry milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Straw


End file.
